


monster in the closet

by circus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise me, Sammy.”</p><p>“Promise…”</p><p>“That you won’t die today, or any day, on purpose, ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster in the closet

“Dad, is this really even - “

“Sam this is going. I know it doesn’t seem the right thing, but it will later on, when you’ve grown.”

“What if I never grow up?” Sam yelled, over the ruckus his Dad was making, looking for some weapon for him. Dean looked up from his remote controlled truck. “Don’t be stupid, Sam, of course you’ll grow up,” their father grunted.

“I could die today,” Sam punched John’s legs. “Stop that, Sam. You’re not going to die, I’m here, Dean’s here, and no monsters can get you while we’re here. And here,” his father finally turned around, handing him a pistol. “Your own gun,” he smiled as he handed it over to Sam. Sam took it, a disgusted look on his face. As soon as John had left the room, Sam threw it across the room. “Does he _understand_?” Sam hissed at Dean. His brother’s green eyes held sorrow.

“Do you understand? Does anyone care? I could get killed by a disease. A sudden heart attack. Monsters aren’t the only things that make people die. I could take that pistol and shoot it into my mou - ” Dean’s hand shut over Sam’s mouth. Sam blinked, surprised and slightly scared by the look in Dean’s eyes - furious and possessive. Dean was heaving breaths like he’d just ran a marathon.

“No, Sammy. No. You won’t die today. No diseases today. No heart attacks. You won’t die. You will live. You will keep breathing. You will not put that gun in your mouth. You’re going to stay, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he saw the green ones glistening over and Dean’s hand began trembling over his face and finally fell to his side. “I…”

“Promise me, Sammy.”

“Promise…”

“That you won’t die today, or any day, on purpose, ever.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, but his brother needed him to, he was staring at him with eyes he’d never seen before. “I promise that I won’t die today, or any day, on purpose… ever.”

Dean sighed and hung his head, sniffing. “Dean?”

  
Dean resolutely ignored him, turning his back on him, walking back towards his truck.  
Sam pouted, “Dean!” and he ran to his elder brother and threw his arms around Dean’s waist and propped his chin on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s hands instantly covered his linked hands protectively and rubbed ears with his Sammy and his Sammy smiled and they both sighed.

Scared, he’d felt. He’d felt alone and helpless when Sam had said those things about dying. Without Sam, where would he be? But Sammy had promised, now. He’d promised and Sammy never broke his promises to Dean. And Sammy was hugging him now. He felt happy.


End file.
